


Heaven In Hiding

by grxy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Finger Fucking, First Time, Phone Sex, Sexting, Smut, cheryl blossom - Freeform, choni, fic prompt, gp!Toni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grxy/pseuds/grxy
Summary: Choni smut featuring gp!Toni





	1. Now or Never pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back because of popular demand, the first 4 chapters are from my older deleted work 'Now or Never'.

Cheryl, there is something I need to tell you” Toni said softly. 

Chery look at her girlfriend with concern, she walked over to where Toni was sitting on her bed and took her hands into her own, “what is it?” Cheryl asks.

Toni sighed, “I wanted to talk about us, our relationship.” 

“Oh, is everything okay… I” Toni cut Cheryl off before she could continue, the brunette could see her starting to panic.

“Okay, bad way to phrase that sentence. Everything is great between us Cher, I’m so happy and I am so happy that our relationship is progressing… sexually” Toni concluded.

Cheryl couldn’t help but let out the deep breath she was holding, did Toni not want to have sex with her? Lately the two of them had progress to completely topless make-out sessions but Toni always stopped Cheryl from going any further. Cheryl hasn’t told the brunette yet that she hasn’t actually had sex before, every time she tried she would become distracted by Toni’s wonderful obsession with playing with her boobs. Cheryl raised her eyebrows and waited for her girlfriend to keep talking.

“So, I have something I need to tell you…. I’m”

“I’m a virgin” Cheryl said abruptly cutting off Toni. 

Toni hesitated “Oh, that’s okay.” The brunette thought that Cheryl was panicking before, the taller girl looked like she was going to combust with embarrassment, Toni squeezed Cheryl’s hands try to comfort the redhead.

“I am a virgin too!” Toni pointed out, “but I’m also...intersex.”

Suddenly Cheryl felt way less embarrassed now, watching her girlfriend look at her with such uncertainty, it broke her heart. “Does that mean you have a…” Cheryl’s wandered down to the brunette’s groin before looking back into her eyes, Toni looked away not wanting to face Cheryl, she nodded her head slowly. Cheryl waited a moment before speaking, collecting her thoughts before she spoke.

“Okay, but are you actually a virgin or did you say that to make me feel better?” Cheryl giggled. Toni laughed with her, swatting the redheads arm.

“Seriously? That’s your most shocked by?” Toni asked, “And I thought you lost your virginity to Chuck Clayton?” 

“No, I didn't have sex with him, simply a rumour.” Cheryl rolled her eyes, “We just kissed. That's all. I thought for sure you weren’t a virgin?” 

“People aren’t exactly lining up for my…” Toni laughs and point’s down towards her crotch. 

“Why is it crooked?” Cheryl jokes. 

“You're so mean” Toni throws a pillow towards her girlfriend, “No it’s not crooked.” 

“It’s…fine, it’s good” Toni continued, “Do you really not care?” 

“Not really, I mean it’s a shock but” Cheryl’s tongue darted along her bottom lip and her eyesight fell down to Toni’s groin again, “I like you for you, not what’s in your pants.”

Toni sighed, “So back to the sex part, would you still want…” Cheryl grabbed the back of the brunette’s neck and pulled her forward into a bruising kiss, cutting her off from finishing that sentence. 

Toni groaned as their tongues fought for dominance, Cheryl noticed the brunette move a pillow onto her lap, obviously trying to cover her growing erection. “Oh my god. I finally understand why you kept doing that” Cheryl blurted about pulling away from her girlfriend.

Toni was confused by what Cheryl had said, “I don’t get it?”

“Whenever we make out or I you know get real close to you and touch you, you put a pillow in your lap” Cheryl smirked, “because you get a boner.”

“Why did you think I put the pillow between us well we cuddle? Because I’m leaving room for Jesus?” Toni asked sarcastically. 

“What you can’t lay in bed with me without getting a hard on?” Cheryl pestered.

“Oh, I can lay in bed with you without getting hard, I just can’t seem to control myself when you rub your ass against me” Toni laughed, “compression shorts help but not that much.”

“Are you hard now? From us making out?” Cheryl asked.

“Are you wet now from us making out?” Toni replied. 

“Can you show me?" Cheryl asks her girlfriend, “I must be the worst, always teasing you, getting you hard with no… release.” Toni raised her eyebrows, was Cheryl trying to seduce her?

“I wouldn’t say I had no release, just had to have patience” Toni tightened her grip on the pillow in her lap. Toni could feel the atmosphere in the room changing.

“Would you go home and beat your meat?" Cheryl giggled, she loved teasing her girlfriend who was now blushing and couldn’t meet her eyes. "Don't be embarrassed, I’m just teasing.” Toni sighed, she was trying to think of gross things to make her erection go down, Cheryl wasn’t helping by teasing her and asking so many questions.

“Will you show me? We don’t have to do anything, we’ll go slow” Cheryl said boldly moving her hand onto the brunette’s thigh. Toni surprised herself when she nods yes, she slowly moved the pillow off her lap, letting Cheryl see the bulge that was straining against her jeans.

Cheryl looked surprised by the size of the bulge which gave Toni a confidence boost, her hand moving button and zipper of her jeans and pushing the pants to her ankles, leaving the brunette in her compression shorts. Cheryl grabbed the hem on her girlfriend’s T-shirt pulling it over her head.

Toni moved from the edge of the bed to sit against the headboard, she was clad only in her bra and underwear, exposing herself to the redhead, “So this is me.” 

“Can I touch you?” Cheryl asked moving to sit closer to the brunette. Toni nodded her head slowly, watching Cheryl’s hand move to cup her dick. Cheryl can feel it twitch against her hand, Toni groaned in pleasure. The redhead pulled at the elastic of Toni’s underwear, hinting for the brunette to take them off.

Toni gulped and slowly lifted her hips, so she could pull her underwear down, exposing herself to her girlfriend for the first time. Cheryl watched Toni’s dick spring out of the tight shorts, the thick head resting just below the brunette’s belly button. Toni wasn’t embarrassed about the size of her dick, it wasn’t small, but it wasn’t exactly god-like.

Cheryl moves her hand to wrap around the length, “Is this okay?” she asks.

Toni nodded her head rapidly; her pulse was racing, and she was incredibly turned on.  
"Is it ok if I move my hand?" Cheryl asks leaning in to kiss the smaller girl.

Toni nodded again, not wanting to break away from the redhead’s kiss, Cheryl slid her hand down the brunette’s length before moving back to the tip. She collected some of her girlfriend’s pre-cum on her palm before continuing to move her hand up and down slowly. Toni closed her eyes and broke away from the redhead’s lips, she was painfullyhard.

Cheryl’s hand is incredibly soft and smooth, Toni could feel herself getting close embarrassingly fast, Cheryl was biting her lip watching her girlfriend’s reaction to her movements as she started moving her hand faster, up and down Toni’s dick.

Cheryl takes the chance to move her lips to the brunette's neck, she kisses, licks and bites all over Toni’s neck whilst pumping her dick. Her mind wonders about what it might feel it inside her, stretching her, filling her up. Cheryl could feel herself becoming wet just thinking about it. 

Cheryl’s hand falters and Toni chokes on a moan as she heard Penelope enter through the front door of Thornhill, the brunette looks at the redhead with panic in her eyes, “It’s okay she won’t even come up stairs and I locked my bedroom door” Cheryl reassured Toni.

Cheryl continued pumping with her hand, moving to kiss Toni again distracting her from worrying about being caught, their tongues were fighting for dominance, Cheryl can feel the hard cock throbbing in her hand and she knows Toni must be close.

She moved the tip of her thumb to rub against the tip of Toni's dick and the brunette couldn’t hold back a throaty moan, “Shhhhhh, you need to be quiet” Cheryl said.

“Fuck I’m going cum” To husked quietly, throwing her head back in pleasure.

“Wait where?” Chery asks, “You can’t cum on the sheets” the redhead stretched her arm across the bed and grabs Toni discarded T-shirt. 

“I’m sorry but I’m not cumming on that” Toni groaned, when she realizes what her girlfriend was going to do.

“If you get cum on my sheets, you’re explaining it to my mother” Cheryl snaps. 

Cheryl pumps Toni’s throbbing dick fast, the brunette bites into her hand, holding back moans as she cums, shooting ropes of cum onto her own stomach. Cheryl was still moving her hand up and down, slowly, until Toni had finished cumming all over herself.

Toni closed her eyes and rests her head against the headboard trying to catch her breath. Cheryl moves to get up, quickly kissing the brunette's cheek before she leaves the room, the redhead snuck down the hallway to the bathroom, quickly grabbing some tissues before rushing back to her bedroom, not wanting her mother to catch Toni and herself.

Cheryl locked her bedroom door again and moved to sit down next to her girlfriend, Toni opened her eyes when she felt the redhead start to wipe her cum off her own body. “You’re a mess TT, you even got some on your own boobs” Cheryl laughed. 

Toni laughed with her, shaking her head and taking the tissues from Cheryl, she started wiping the cum away herself, moving to put her underwear back on. The redhead moved to lay next to her, “Was it good?” Cheryl asked.

This time it was Toni’s turn to laugh, “Good? Yeah you could say it was good.” The brunette smirked, “Are you sure you only kissed Chuck?”

Cheryl glared and smacked the brunette’s arm, “Do you want me to do something for you?” Toni asked quietly.

“With my mother down stairs? No way.” Cheryl replied. 

Toni moved her hand to Cheryl’s thigh, “It’s up to you, but if you think you could stay quiet…” the brunette slid her hand further up Cheryl’s pale thigh, getting dangerously close to where the redhead needed her most.

The redhead could feel how wet her pussy was, dripping down on her thighs “Okay,” Cheryl sat up abruptly and started to remove her own close. Toni watched in awe, admiring her girlfriends body as it becomes exposed to her, “What um, what are you going to do?” She asks. 

“What do you want me to do baby?” Toni asks quietly, grabbing Cheryl’s hand leading her to straddle the brunette’s thigh. Toni strong hands gripped Cheryl’s hips and encouraged the taller girl to grind against her thigh. Toni could feel how wet her girlfriend was through her underwear, her pussy was dripping and her clit was rubbing against the her thigh as Cheryl moves her hips.

Cheryl moans became low whimpers in attempt to quieten herself, “Can you use your fingers?” The redhead asked. Toni nodded her head, letting her hand slide down to between her girlfriend’s thighs. Cheryl gasped feeling Toni rub her pussy through her underwear.

Toni moved Cheryl’s underwear to the side, letting her fingers swipe through the wetness. The brunette moved her mouth to Cheryl’s chest, kissing lightly, scraping her teeth against the redhead’s nipple through her bra. Cheryl had to bite back a moan, trying to control herself while Toni’s hand was between her legs, teasing her clit. 

“Inside, please” Cheryl whimpers, sliding her arms around Toni’s neck for support. The brunette moves her fingers down to Cheryl’s dripping entrance, slowly moving one finger inside her before quickly adding another. Toni thrusted slowly into her girlfriend and pulled out until just her fingertips were inside staying still for a moment, Cheryl groaned rolled her hips down, sinking herself onto Toni fingers. 

It didn’t take long, Cheryl was rocking her hips to meet the brunette thrust, Toni had her thumb playing with her clit, applying just the right amount of pleasure. Toni added a third finger stretching Cheryl’s pussy deliciously. The redhead could feel Toni’s dick, hard again, pressing into her thigh as she thrust.

All it took was for Toni to move her mouth to Cheryl’s neck and suck on her pulse point, the redhead’s pussy tightened against her fingers and she bit into her hand, to stop herself from screaming Toni’s name as she came. 

Cheryl moved off of Toni’s stomach and laid down beside her, panting as she calms down from her orgasm, “Got any more of those tissues?” Toni asked smirking.

The redhead looked over at Toni who has her cum covering her fingers and stomach. Cheryl groaned watching her girlfriend suck her juices off of her fingers, “You taste so good baby.”


	2. Now or Never pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni take a step further in their sex life and start to properly explore each other's bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part 2, hope you guys enjoy it.

Toni’s day hadn’t been exhausting, just frustrating, four days ago Cheryl had been grounded by her mother for skipping school last week. Toni’s admits it is her fault, she had convinced the redhead to skip and join her for a picnic at Sweetwater River and she was now paying the price.

Just four days ago Toni had told her girlfriend the secret, which resulted much to the brunette’s delight, a hand job. Now that Toni has had a taste of Cheryl, she cannot control herself, her sex drive has been amped up and she can feel herself start to grow hard when the redhead simply looks in her direction. Toni couldn’t get the image of Cheryl fucking herself on the brunette’s own fingers off her mind, it was incredibly frustrating. They were only able to see each other during school hours and couldn’t do anything but a quick make out session in girl’s toilets and that was not enough. 

Toni drove Cheryl home that afternoon on her bike, stopping down the bottom of Thornhill driveway waiting to see a disappointed Penelope appear “Where is your mom Cher?” Toni asked not spotting the old hag I the windows, she is usually watching them. 

“I’m not sure, she should be home.” Cheryl sighed, “Walk me up?”

Toni nodded and turned off the engine to her bike, Cheryl grabbed the brunettes hand and lead her up the driveway. They stopped at front of the door and entered the house with caution, the couple walked quietly through the house waiting for Penelope to pop out of nowhere and yell at them. Toni turned and look at Cheryl with a confused look, the house was silent.

Cheryl just shrugged her shoulder and walked into the kitchen and spotted a note left on the counter. “Yay, yay, yay Toni” The redhead quirked, “They had to go see nana and won’t be back until dinner, can you stay for a while?” 

Toni smirked at her girlfriend, “Oh I don’t know, I mean what could we do to pass the time?”

Cheryl pinned Toni against the nearest wall, the redhead’s lips fall her girlfriends neck, scraping her teeth lightly all over the exposed skin. “Slow down babe” Toni murmured. 

“No,” Cheryl sighed continuing to kissing her way up to Toni’s jawline “I can’t stop thinking about that afternoon” she breathed. The brunette looked at her girlfriend with lust in her eyes. Their kisses were fast and full of need, they both were incredibly frustrated, Toni allowed Cheryl to continue to pin her against the wall, the redhead was running her tongue over Toni’s lower lip, begging for entry. 

Toni slowly parted her lips and their tongues were battling for dominance, she melted into Cheryl’s arms moaning as she felt the redhead’s hands travel lower. One hand was behind the brunette’s neck the other was travelling lower, Cheryl squeezed Toni’s ass. 

“Cheryl,” muttered Toni as their kiss broke “We shouldn’t do this here.”

Cheryl blushed and realised they were still in the kitchen, Toni smirked and kissed her girlfriend again. The smaller girl’s fingers slipped under Cheryl’s shirt and lifted it up, the redhead did the same reaching for Toni’s shirt and then unclasping her own bra.

Cheryl turned around and bolted for the stairs, prompting Toni to follow her. The brunette stared at her half naked girlfriend, when she reached her bedroom Cheryl was already trying to take off her skirt. “You’re so beautiful, Cher” she whispered and then gently touched the redheads breast, running her fingers over the nipples, down to her stomach. 

“I want to try something,” Cheryl declared.

Toni pulled away, breaking away from kissing the redhead, “What is it?” she asked.

Cheryl didn’t reply she moved closer to her girlfriend, her hand travelled down Toni’s chest and stomach, the redhead gently felt Toni’s hardening member through her jeans. “I thought we were going slow?” Toni asked.

“We aren’t going to have sex TT,” Cheryl said smirking, “but we can do other things.”

Toni’s hips involuntarily rocked forward against Cheryl’s palm, creating wonderful friction. Cheryl unexpectantly kneeled on the floor in front of Toni, she placed each hand onto each of the brunette’s thighs. Toni’s eyes widened watching her girlfriend, who was now slowly pulling down her jeans and underwear, her hands then returned to Toni’s, pressing her fingertips into them, teasing her inner thighs. Toni looked down at the redhead, she was rock hard and clearly enjoying watching Cheryl on her knees.

Toni’s mouth watered at the sight of Cheryl just in her underwear, kneeling for her. The redhead took her dick into her hand stroking it slowly before moving to kiss the thick tip lightly. Toni moaned at the feeling finally understanding what Cheryl meant, “You don’t have to babe” Toni muttered.

Cheryl just smiled up at her and then slowly took Toni’s tip into her mouth, the brunette’s body shuddered from the sensation. Cheryl slowly took Toni’s dick into her mouth inch by inch until she felt it hit the back of her throat, she moved her hand to wrap around the base and started sucking her off. Cheryl’s mouth felt so good that Toni was sure that she was going to cum any second, she buried her fingers into Cheryl’s red hair, making her look up as she sucked Toni’s dick. The brunette almost came just at the sight of her girlfriend, the way that she was looking up at her, while having Toni’s cock in her mouth.

Toni’s moans grow louder, she is happy she doesn’t have to try to be quiet. Cheryl continued to suck Toni faster, lightly scraping her teeth against the length of her dick, she moved her own hand to her breast, playing with nipple, teasing herself. Cheryl could feel Toni’s dick throbbing inside her mouth and knew that she was going to cum.

Toni tried to warn her girlfriend, “Cher… I’m gonna… cum,” she moans.

Cheryl didn’t move, instead she tried to take Toni deeper into her mouth. Toni screamed Cheryl’s name as she came, squirting her cum into Cheryl’s mouth, the redhead surprisingly swallowed it. Cheryl pulled back and licked the tip of Toni’s dick making sure to swallow all her cum, which was slowly dripping from the corners of her mouth.

“Did I do okay?” asked Cheryl slowly standing back up, it was her first time giving someone a blowjob, but judging by how fast Toni came, she assumed that he did good.

“Yeah, it was so fucking good” Toni groaned, leaning in to kiss Cheryl gently. 

“My turn?” Cheryl asked flirtatiously. 

“Oh absolutely, get on the bed,” Toni demanded, “Underwear off.”

Cheryl breathes in sharply as she feels Toni’s fingers dip into her pussy, dragging her wetness up to her clit and rubbing it slowly, teasingly light. Cheryl’s hips were moving practically begging for more, Toni’s fingers start to rub faster and harder. 

“Inside,” Cheryl whispers, “please.”

“Wait, I want to try something to” Toni declared.

Cheryl felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest, watching Toni descend her body kissing from her neck to hips, leaving the occasional love bite. The redhead closed her eyes in anticipation, moaning when she feels a sharp nip at her inner thigh.

Toni experimentally licks a teasing line over Cheryl’s dripping pussy. The brunette’s hands move to her pale thighs, spreading them wider, Toni’s running her tongue from Cheryl’s entrance to her clit, sucking on the little bundle of nerves. 

Toni wraps her lips around her girlfriend’s clit, swirling her tongue in circles around it, she can feel Cheryl’s body becoming tense, her back arching, begging for more.

“Please! Inside” Cheryl begs, spreading her thighs even wider, Toni works her tongue harder, swirling faster, sucking harder. She moves one hand away from Cheryl’s thighs and down to her welcoming pussy, the brunette thrusted two fingers into Cheryl, giving her no time to adjust before settling a punishing pace.

Minutes later and Cheryl was cumming, screaming Toni’s name, her hands gripping the bedsheets and her back arched, Toni slowed down her pace and continued to fuck Cheryl until she had calmed down. Toni huffed and laughed from between Cheryl’s legs, pressing a sweet kiss into her thighs.

After a moment to catch her breath, Cheryl guides Toni up from between her thighs to lay next to her, looking down she can see that Toni has grown hard again, “What’s so funny?” The redhead asked.

“What’s funny?” Toni repeated, “Just how easy you can turn me on.”

“I think I would be offended if you weren’t turned on while eating my pussy.” Cheryl replied.

They laid together, talking for a few minutes, Cheryl traced shapes into Toni’s skin while she talked. They realised Cheryl parents will be home soon, Jason should’ve been home an hour ago from Polly’s, but the redhead suspected he was in a similar situation to her.

“I should get going before your parents get home” Toni whispered.

“You could stay” Cheryl replied, “for dinner and we will say we’ve been working on an assignment.”

“I’m sorry, hard pass on that one, they hate me!” Toni laughed while moving off of the bed.

“They’d hate you more if they knew we were dating and fucking” Cheryl laughed back.

Toni sighed, giving in to her girlfriend “Fine, but we need to shower.”

“Okay,” Cheryl sighed, dreading having to move “You go have a shower, ill grab our clothes we left down stairs.”

Toni walked awkwardly to the bathroom down the hall from Cheryl’s bedroom, she was still turned on, having Cheryl grind her pussy into her face had made the brunette incredibly hard. The hot flow of water on her body wasn’t helping, she runs her hand down her own chest, hands caressing her nipples, tracing circles around them teasingly. Toni bites down on her lip to control her moans, the image of Cheryl’s body in her mind, her boobs fit perfectly in Toni’s hands, the redheads dripping pussy waiting for her cock. 

Toni felt her dick twitch at the thought, she trails her hands slowly down her stomach, palm grazing the tip of her cock as it stands upright against her lower stomach. She starts a rhythm she knows will make her cum quick, stroking herself fast and hard, pre-cum slowly sliding down her cock.

Toni moaned softly, squeezing her cock, her eyes dropped to watch herself jerk off, more pre-cum seeped from the tip, imaging it was Cheryl’s hand quickly turned into it being her mouth… than her pussy, squeezing tight around Toni’s length.

She doesn’t notice Cheryl enter the bathroom, her eyes snap open and can see Cheryl’s reflection in the mirror, watching her jerk herself off, Toni strokes herself faster, cumming at the sight of her naked girlfriend catching her masturbating to the thought of fucking her. Her cum squirting against the tiled wall, moaning Cheryl’s name. 

“Can I join?” Cheryl whispered, not taking her eyes off of her girlfriend’s dick.

Toni groaned and nodded her head, she knew they couldn’t start anything together because Cheryl’s parents were bound to be home any second. Toni slowly moved from directly under the water making room the redhead. 

They stood together for a few moments, just enjoying the feeling of each other’s bodies before Toni eventually tore herself away, “I don’t think I’ll be in the good books if your parents catch us in the shower together.” The brunette laughed, stepping out of the shower. Cheryl bite’s her lip admiring Toni’s body.

“I’ll take care of myself while you’re getting dressed then.” Cheryl smirked.

Toni watched Cheryl under the water stream, she watched her girlfriends hand trail down in between her thighs, working circles around her clit. Toni quickly left the room, trying desperately not to get turned on again before dinner.


	3. Now or Never pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl is still grounded and not allowed to see Toni, so they get creative like most teens would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its literally just sexting. Sorry it is shorter than the previous chapters.

_**TT <3: I miss you.** _

Cheryl had been grounded for three weeks, her parents weren’t happy that their daughter had invited Toni to dinner that night, they said it was because the redhead was already grounded but it’s really because they hate Toni. Penelope adds a day whenever she sees the two of them together which means they are really stuck to only being able to talk to each other at school or on the phone, it was incredibly frustrating.

_**Cher <3: I’m miss you too baby.** _

_**Cher <3: My beds so cold without you in it ;)** _

Toni smiles at Cheryl’s message, she clearly isn’t the only one frustrated.

_**TT <3: Oh yeah? What could I being doing to the bed to warm it up?** _

Cheryl stared at her phone with wide eyes. She had been turned on all day thinking about Toni and finally she might get a release, the redhead quickly hopped off her bed and locked her door before making her way to sit on the edge of her desk.

_**Cher <3: More like you’d be doing to me ;)** _

Toni bites into her bottom lip, her cock twitched in anticipation.

_**TT <3: And what would I be doing to you?** _

Cheryl was so happy Toni was going along with this, she can picture her girlfriend, laying flat out on her bed, probably toying with her dick as it becomes hard. The thought alone has Cheryl becoming wetter.

_**Cher <3: You tell me?** _

_**TT <3: I’d be kissing you all over. Start with your lips, then your neck, leaving some bites along my trail.** _

_**Cher <3: What else?** _

_**TT <3: I’d take your nipple between my teeth, teasing you and then I’ll make my way down your body, leaving my mark on your hip bone, for only me and you to see.** _

Cheryl’s breathing heavier, she dips her hand deep inside her underwear, running her fingers through her wetness. Toni pulled out her now hard cock and letting it rest against her stomach.

_**Cher <3: Tell me more, I’m dripping ;)** _

Cheryl can only imagine Toni, who is no doubt slowly teasing the head of her cock, stroking it lazily as she pictures the two of them.

_**TT <3: Your gorgeous thighs. I’d sink my teeth into them, leaving bites on them. Id grab your hips and pull you closer to my mouth.** _

Toni drops her phone instantly after pressing send and takes her cock in her hand, the pre-cum is already leaking out onto her stomach. She strokes slowly, eyes closed and head back against the headboard.

_**Cher <3: Give me more, I’m close.** _

Cheryl had her legs spread wide and her hand working between her thighs, circling her clit viciously. Imagining it was Toni.

Toni tries her best to type quickly using only one hand while her other she continues to use to jerk herself off.

_**TT <3: My head in between your thighs, tongue on your clit, fingers buried in your pussy. You’d cum hard but that would only be orgasm #1.** _

_**Cher <3: Would you fuck me?** _

_**Cher <3: Fuck me in my wet pussy?** _

Toni groans at Cheryl’s words, all she wants to do is fuck her.

**_Cher <3: Or would you fuck my mouth?_ **

_**Cher <3: You would have your hands in my hair, pushing my head down onto your cock, sliding into my throat.** _

_**Cher <3: Or my tight pussy?** _

Cheryl’s words are almost too much for Toni, the thought of fucking the gorgeous redhead, the filthy idea of fucking her mouth than her pussy, Toni knew she wouldn’t last long.

_**T** **T <3: You would take every inch of me.** _

_**TT <3: Spread your thighs for me baby.** _

Toni’s hand is moving even faster, using her own pre-cum as lube.

_**Cher <3: I’m spread waiting for you ;)** _

_**TT <3: You suck my fingers in your mouth, slicked up and ready to fuck you with.** _

_**Cher <3: Please I need to feel you.** _

**TT <3: You’re so wet, so tight, I slip in two fingers, then the third. Fucking you hard, getting you ready for my cock.**

**Cher <3: Fuck Toni I’m close.**

**Cheryl had three fingers buried in her pussy, fucking herself. She could feel her wetness drip out of herself and onto the desk below her.**

**TT <3: I’m teasing you with just my tip, rubbing it up against your clit. Your ass in the air and your face in the pillow and my hands are gipping your hips.**

**TT <3: Do you want this? Are you begging me?**

**Cher <3: Yes, please fuck me.**

Toni gasps, she is incredibly close, her hard cock is throbbing in her hand.

_**TT <3: I’m inside of you, thrusting into you hard, rubbing your clit at the same time.** _

_**TT <3: I’m so close Cher.** _

_**Cher <3: Cum inside me, please.** _

Toni drops her phone, she arches her back and fucks into her own fist and everything, imagining fucking and cumming inside of Cheryl. She cums all over herself and her sheets.

Cheryl cums to, her body thrashing as her orgasm washes through her. Her thighs, her ass and the table below her, covered in her cum and wetness.

Toni picks up her phone to see the text from Cheryl she received mid orgasm.

_**Cher <3: Fuck Toni I’m cumming.** _

_**TT <3: Fuck that was good.** _

Cheryl quickly snapped a photo of her thighs and the table below her, sending it to her girlfriend as evidence. Toni moaned at the sight of the redhead’s pussy and the mess she had made, the brunette decided to snap a photo of her on state. Her boobs on display, cum covering her stomach and blanket next to her, cock still semi-hard resting on her stomach.

_**TT <3: How long until we can see each other again?** _

_**Cher <3: School Monday, but my birthday is next week on Thursday and Jason wants to throw party, so I guess… maybe we could celebrate together?** _

_**TT <3: What exactly were you thinking?** _


	4. Now or Never pt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Cheryl and Jasons birthday, Toni has something special planned (aka they finally have sex).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of Now or Never, I hoped you guys enjoyed it.

Cheryl opened the door for what seemed the hundredth time that night, she welcomed almost the entirety of Riverdale High into her home to celebrate Jason’s and her own birthday, their parents had taken a business trip to New York for the weekend and JJ had suggested a party to celebrate their 17th. Cheryl finally spotted the Serpents arriving, Toni’s pink hair caught her attention along the sea of the all-black clothing. 

“Mon Amour” Cheryl said greeting Toni before the rest of the serpents “and her chums, welcome to Thornhill Manor, please play nicely with the others.”

“Happy Birthday Cher” Toni said briefly kissing the redhead before leading her friends into the party. 

The party wasn’t over-crowded due to the Thornhill being so spacious, but the crowd was overwhelming most of Riverdale high was there and Toni expected even some from neighbouring high schools to be there. Being surrounded by sweaty teenagers drunk on cheap beer wasn’t the romantic setting she was hoping for tonight.

Toni stood in the kitchen with the rest of the young serpents waiting for Cheryl to join her, Sweetpea was making himself at home by helping himself to the snacks and drinks, Jughead left to find Betty and Fangs was challenging Joaquin to chugging challenge.

“Jason! Happy Birthday!” Toni shouted spotting him across the room. 

“Hey Toni, glad you guys could make it” Jason said gesturing towards the gang members, “Where is Cheryl? I thought she would be with you.” 

“She’s covering your ass by being a good hostess.” Toni laughed.

“Well I guess I better go relieve her of her duties then” Jason said winking at the brunette, he was the only member of Cheryl’s family that was aware the couple were dating, Toni suspected the redhead might have revealed to her twin their plans for the night.

“Finally,” Sweet Pea shouted, “The birthday girl!”

Everyone turned to spot Cheryl entering through the doorway, joining Toni and her brother, “JJ Polly is here, awaiting by your bedroom I suspect. I’m done playing host your turn.”

“Okay, okay go have fun with your girl, I’ll ‘host’ from now on.” Jason snickered.

“Finally, I’ve got you all to myself.” Toni gushed 

“I have surprise for you,” Cheryl said quietly.

“Right now?” Toni asked.

Cheryl nodded her head and took Toni’s hand leading her out of the crowded kitchen and out the back door to where more party-goers surrounded the pool. “Um Cher, isn’t your room back in the house.” Toni asked.

“Yes, but I am not losing my virginity in a house full of drunk hooligans that could possibly interrupt us…” Cheryl whispered before she was cut off by Sweetpea proceeding to interrupt her.

“Wait! You can run off yet, I haven’t given you your birthday present Cheryl.” He said smirking at the couple.

“It okay, Pea” Toni snapped, “You can give her, her imaginary present later.”

“No, I actually did get you a present” Sweetpea pulled a small box out of the inside of his Serpents jacket and handed it to the redhead, it was wrapped and had a bow on it, “Wrapped it myself and everything.” Toni had told Sweetpea that the couple were planning on finally having sex, so he could distract people if they wondered where the couple had disappeared to. 

“Thank you Sweetpea, but we really must get going,” Cheryl said.

“Oh my pleasure” he said winking at the couple.

Toni was taken back for a moment, not expecting Pea to actually do anything nice for Cheryl, the redhead just shrugged and continued to lead Toni towards a secluded barn at the end of the Thornhill property and happily away from the party.

“What’s all this?” Toni asked surprised by the candle-lit make shift bedroom inside the barn. 

“I wanted this to be special.” Cheryl leaned in and captured the brunette’s lips.

Toni’s moved her hands to the redhead’s neck, deepening their kiss, their tongues fought for dominance before Cheryl gave in letting Toni explore her mouth than moving down to her neck, Toni sucking lightly on Cheryl’s pulse point.

“Are you sure about this?” Toni breathed.

“Yes, I want all of you Toni.” Cheryl reassured her girlfriend, “Should I open Sweetpea’s present now, seems he thought it was so urgent to give it to me?” Cheryl asked.

“It’s probably just an empty box.” Toni laughed lightly.

It was not an empty box, Cheryl blushed at the sight of the ‘for her pleasure’ condoms in her hand, turning to show Toni who groaned at the sight of them. “I also brought some by the way” Toni added, pulling two condoms out of her bra.

Cheryl just nodded and took them from Toni’s hand, she was becoming nervous. Toni took the redheads hands and led her over to the makeshift bed, “We don’t have to do anything we don’t want to babe, how about we start with something we know?” the brunette asked.

“What did you have in mind?” Cheryl asked, smiling as she sat on the side of the bed.

“Well let’s start by taking our clothes off and see what happens.” Toni suggested.

Toni moved her hands down to the hem of Cheryl’s top, lifting it over her head before doing the same to her own, then unclasping the redheads amazing lace bra, Toni stopped to admire her girlfriends breast. Cheryl took charge after Toni seemed to be too distracted.

Undoing her own skirt, leaving her in nothing but her skimpy underwear, then moving to Toni’s bra taking it off and then her jeans, Cheryl palmed the brunette’s dick through her underwear, feeling it grow harder as Toni moaned.

Toni and Cheryl sat there in their underwear exploring each other’s bodies. Toni moved to kneel between Cheryl’s legs, her mouth moving to capture the redhead’s nipple, sucking and nipping lightly before moving to swirl her tongue around the other.

Slowly making her way down her girlfriend’s body leaving love bites in her wake before finally she was in between those gorgeous creamy thighs, Toni’s hands played with the waistband of Cheryl’s underwear, teasing the redhead before finally pulling them off.  
Toni leaned in at the sight of Cheryl delicious, dripping wet, pink pussy, her girlfriend gasps as she licks along her slit unexpecting.

Cheryl moved her thighs around Toni’s head, pressing her heels into the brunette’s back, pushing her impossibly closer as she ate her out, tangling her hands into Toni’s hair, moaning as the brunette’s tongue circles her clit. Toni doubled her efforts pulling Cheryl closer by grabbing her ass as she fucked her girlfriend with her tongue.

Cheryl was moaning long and low as she steadily rocked her hips against her Toni's mouth,  
The brunette replaced her tongue with two fingers, slowly entering the redhead before hastily pulling out.

“Mmhp... Toni, don't tease...” Cheryl begged.

Toni wasted no time pressing her fingers in, curling them against the redheads g-spot and sucking on her clit, the brunette fucked her girlfriend hard with her fingers. Cheryl’s eyes rolling back into her head as her mouth opened in a silent gape, Toni sped up the pace of her hand. Suddenly, Cheryl arched her back and her thighs were shaking with effort when she finally came. 

“That was… that was” Cheryl tried to talk, still coming down from her orgasm.

“Good?” Toni asked moving to stand up from in between the redhead’s thighs, “Intense?”

“Yes, really intense.” Cheryl whispered.

Toni slowly pulled down her underwear, her cock escaping from its confinements, the thick tip rested just below Toni’s bellybutton. Cheryl moved to sit further back on the bed, admiring her girlfriend.

“I’m ready” Chery confessed.

“Are you sure?” Toni asked, “Do you want to wait a little bit for your body to calm down?”

Cheryl smiled and shook her head no, she wanted this.

Toni swallowed hard, “Do you want to use the ‘for her’ condoms?” 

“I don’t care Toni, just hurry up and get over here” Cheryl giggled. 

Toni slid the condoms over her dick and moved to hover over Cheryl kissing her lightly as she moved her hand down to Cheryl’s pussy, making sure she wasn’t too sensitive to touch.

“You ready?” Toni asked, Cheryl nodded her head gasping as she felt the brunettes tip, tap against her clit.

Toni nodded and teased Cheryl’s clit before moving down to her entrance. Slowly slipping in the tip, waiting a second before slowly sinking in another inch. Toni moaned at the feeling of Cheryl’s wet pussy gripping her cock, but the redhead winced slightly in pain. The brunette immediately stopped and tried to pull out, but Cheryl dug her heal into Toni’s ass stopping her.

“No, j-just give me a minute.” Cheryl whispered.

The brunette watched her girlfriends nervously, after waiting several moments Cheryl nodded and Toni slowly sank further into her girlfriend, their hips meet as the brunette was buried fully inside Cheryl’s pussy, moaning in pleasure.

“Are you alright?” Toni asked concerned.

Cheryl nodded, “Yeah it just hurt, but it’s okay now.”

“Yeah?” Toni needed the reassurance.

Cheryl nodded her head and after a moment Toni began to thrust, starting slow before gradually setting a fast pace, her hips pounding into the redhead, the room filled with the sound of their combined moaning and panting. “Fuck Cher… you feel…so good” Toni panted.

"Fuck, Toni harder” Cheryl moaned, Toni moved her hips faster, grabbing Cheryl’s legs and lifting them to rest against her shoulders so the brunette could thrust deeper, “Rub my clit" Cheryl said breathlessly. Toni obeyed and began to rub tight circles on the redhead’s slippery clit, her thrusts were becoming messier the closer she became.

“Cher... I’m so close” Toni moaned doubling her efforts.

“It’s okay, cum TT” Cheryl gasped.

Toni came hard, moaning Cheryl’s name, her cum spurting into the condom. Toni collapse lightly on top of the redhead and laid there as the two tried to catch their breaths. “Woah," Toni said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. “That was fucking amazing.” Cheryl lightly chuckled and kissed the side of the brunette’s neck.

Toni sat up and slowly pulled out of her girlfriend, taking of the condom and throwing it onto the floor next to them. “Did you cum?” Toni asked slightly embarrassed. 

Cheryl just shook her head, knowing her girlfriend would become upset. She pulled at Toni’s arm getting the brunette to lay down beside her and cuddle. “It’s okay, I didn’t expect to cum the first time anyway” Cheryl reassured, “And for the most part it felt good.”

“Yeah?” Toni asked.

“Yeah. Besides we will just have to practise by doing it again, and again, and again. Until you can make me cum as well.” Cheryl said teasingly while looking down at Toni’s still semi-hard cock.

“Okay give me 5 minutes, actually make it 10 then we’ll go again” Toni said smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys would like to see in future chapters. They don't have to include gp Toni, I really am up for writing anything if requested.
> 
> I am going away for a week and might not be able to update, but after this chapters will be posted more frequently.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments below!
> 
> Kudos are very much appreciated! :)


End file.
